Over the years
by Deathtotheking
Summary: Fionna walks in on an odd conversation, what about her being married to Gumball and Marshall Lee? (Thinking of adding a second chapter of pure smut and sexiness between the three, R&R tell me if I should)


Fionna was walking around Gumball's castle looking for him. This latest adventure had been really tough, she had gotten stabbed pretty hard in the leg with a sword, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She carried the jar of purple glowing flowers through the castle, wondering what weird experiment they were for this time. She had just passed a room that had the door shut when she heard it. Really loud yelling, coming from that room.

She turned around ready to run into the room when she halted, hearing Marshall Lee yelling.

"It's not MY fault Gumwad!" he bellowed. Fionna paused in front of the door, and squatted down to look through the key hole. Marshall Lee was next to Gumball, and he was fuming. Gumball had his arms crossed, and looked pissed, considering his face was fuchsia. Marshall looked terrifying, his face was contorted, fangs at full extension, his demon eyes showing through his normally calm facade.

Fionna's brow furrowed, wondering what they were arguing about. Flame prince suddenly came into he view, his hands raised at Marshall, showing he meant no harm. "Calm down Marshall. You're not helping by being temperamental." Marshall hissed at him, looking murderous.

Gumball put a hand to his head, rubbing his temples and huffing. "Look," he said, his voice tight like he was resisting the urge to say something else, "We keep trying this over and over and over again." His voice fell flat and he looked sternly at Marshall, "Can't we agree on some part of this?"

Marshall hissed again, "Yeah, you can let ME have Fionna." Fionna's eyebrows raised. '_have her?'_

Gumball's face flushed again in anger, and he retorted, "You were the one who screwed up last time, it's my turn to have her." Fionna was now royally pissed. _'Neither of them can Have me, those butts, that's all my __decision.'_

She stood and kicked open the door, looking at all of them with her face contorted in anger. All three looked shocked, but Flame Price was the first to move, hands still raised as he spoke softly to her, "Fionna, you need to calm..." he started but Fionna marched right by him. She slammed Marshall to the floor, and flung Gumball right next to him. Walking up and towering over the two, and in the cruelest voice she could muster she said, "Explain."

The Flame Prince grabbed her hand lightly, and tugged her to the bench across from them. They looked like he had betrayed them. He gave them a shrug, "You guy's never try anything different, maybe you should try honesty for a change." Gumball ran a hand through his hair and Marshall leaned back, mouth clamped shut. They stood and sat on the bench across from her.

"Fionna, we have something to tell you, about... your past." Gumball said slowly, resting his hands on his legs, looking at her with such a sad gaze. Fionna wondered what was up, but she maintained her strict gaze, still cross from being treated like a possession.

Gumball sighed, and began, "I am over 500 years old." That was enough to break her glare. Her mouth dropped and he snorted in a sad little way, and continued. "Marshall, as you know is 1003, but you, are 400 years old." Fionna felt pale.

"I'm not," she said shaking her head. Whatever prank this was, it was scaring her. "I'm only 16." Marshall huffed again and looked to the side, hiding his face from her.

"Fionna, please, just listen," Gumball said as he continued. "Long, Long ago, you were 16. You were the adventuress, savor of the Candy Kingdom, and well," he glanced at Marshall who didn't look up, "You were my wife."

Fionna jumped of the couch brandishing her sword at him. "LIAR!" she yelled, but she felt tears in her eyes. Flame Prince laid a hand on her arm, pulling down lightly. His eyes looked deep into hers, and she felt so alone on the inside. "Just listen." he said, slowly removing her sword and leading her back to the bench. She held his hand. She felt like the world was spinning too fast, like she was going to be sick.

"You were married to both of us." Gumball said softly, gesturing to Marshall. "We all lived here, you guys each had your own part of the castle, and Marshall built you a tree house, just where you could go and play outside the castle walls. We all went there, when we wanted to unwind." Fionna felt cold.

"Many years passed, and though you aged slowly, you still aged. Eventually, you were 178 years old," he said with tears in his eyes, "You got very sick. You couldn't leave the castle anymore. One of us was always with you, always." He put his head in his hands as a tear began to fall. She could see Marshall Lee's shoulders shaking, as he too brought a hand up to hide his eyes.

"They did everything." Flame Prince said softly by her side. "I came to visit you a lot, you were my best friend." He smiled a little sadly an continued, "But you were really sick, Marshall and Gumball were losing it, trying everything to save you. When nothing worked they started getting desperate."

"But I'm alive now." Fionna said confused and FP chuckled.

"They found what they thought was a cure, combining Vampire venom and Gumball's sciencey things, and the fires of life they thought they had it. It was supposed to revert you to your 16 year old self, and keep you from aging or dying. In essence you'd be like them." He said, still holding her hand as she felt it was getting hard to breathe.

"It didn't work." Marshall Lee said in the saddest most bitter voice she had ever heard. She looked at him. "You reverted alright," he said,his eyes gleaming, she had never before seen such a tortured look, nor even Marshall Lee cry. "You reverted back to begin 14, but when you opened your eyes, you didn't know us." His voice broke, and Gumball picked up where he left off,

"You knew who we were, but you didn't remember us, or you life. Cake came and took you away to the tree house, the only place you remembered."

"Cake knows?" she asked softly, feeling horrible inside, and FP nodded. "Everyone knows, and are forbidden to tell you this too."

She looked down, and Marshall started talking again,

"We thought we could wait it out, wait till you were older, have us fall in love again, and then everything would be fine, but we didn't know," Gumball continued,

"That you would still die. It was our punishment, watching you live out you lives over the years, each time forgetting about us, each time we grew further from you, and each other." Gumball looked sadly at Marshall, who didn't meet his gaze, but said, "Each time you died, you took a bit of us with you. We" he gestured between him and Gumball, "Used to be best friends, husbands to each other and you. You were what kept us together."

FP continued for them, "You brought out the best in both of them. You brought out the playful side of Gumball, and the more kind serious side of Marshall. No one had ever seen anyone as happy as you three together. When you died each time," he said rubbing her arm a little, "They went nuts. Gumball became devoted to science, trying to find a way to stop your death, Marshall became more wicked than ever. But neither were whole without you."

The room was so quiet Fionna could taste it. Marshall and Gumball were both wiping away tears angrily. 'How many times have I died?" She asked softly.

"13." Marshall and Gumball calmly.

"WHAT!" she yelled jumping to her feet. FP yanked her back to a seated position.

"Well," Gumball began, "there was when you first died at 180, then the next time you also died of age but you were only 45, you were poisoned by a spider at 20, lost a sword fight 14, fell of a cliff 20, a failed potion of mine," Gumball looked ashamed, "15, drank the wrong potion 18, died saving Marshall 6, lost your head by a falling ice spike 22, another failed potion at 19, Marshall Lee's failed attempt to make you a vampire 20," he cleared his throat uncomfortably before muttering "anger 0, and then" he said at his normal level, "demon escaped from the Nightosphere at 21. That was the last death of yours."

Wait, I died once without even living a year?" She asked. Marshall growled and Gumball looked at him. FP spoke up,

"Understand Fionna, each time you died the guys were miserable. They have lived the past 400 years of your life watching you die over and over again, and every time they have been dedicated to saving you, and they keep failing."

"But why did I die right after I died?" No one met her gaze for a moment, Gumball looking severely uncomfortable, and FP looking at the floor.

"I bit you." Marshall said quietly. She looked at his shocked as he looked at her sorrowfully. "I was so mad, so mad that I couldn't save you yet again, I-" he hesitated and dropped his head. "Right after you woke up and said 'hey what's going on,' in the way I know means you no longer remember me, I just got so pissed, I-" he gulped, "I drank your blood. Not just your red, your blood. All of it." He looked so miserable and ashamed, but Fionna felt scared. "I was just so mad, you were dead again in less than a minute. Gumball got me off of you, and Flame Prince was fighting me pretty hard core too, when you woke up, Gumball greeted you, acted like everything was normal. But I was going to rip this world to shreds. FP helped me calm down."

They all sat quietly. Fionna felt like her world was falling apart. "What happens now?" She asked softly. Both boys looked miserable and Gumball said,

"The flowers, they're for a cure for you. We're hoping that this next experiment works. It should bring back all memories of time, and hopefully help you live this time."

"You've been sending me on missions, for my own cure this whole time?"

The boys nodded. Flame Prince nudged her towards them, and she stood, unsure of what to to. She had always like both of them, but they were her husbands? She sat between them, and gently held their hands. Both leaned against her, squeezing her tightly. "Come on boys." She said softly, kissing the top of Gumball's head, on a whim, and she kissed Marshall too. The nodded, and wiped their eyes one last time and PG grabbed the flowers, Marshall following him.

Fionna stood by Flame Prince and sighed. He hit her shoulder lightly, and smiled. "How are you holding up?"

She shook her head. "This is all...insane." He smiled and suddenly hugged her.

"They love you, the story is true, believe in that." he said in a serious tone. She nodded. This was a hard cookie to swallow.

xxx

Over the past few weeks, Prince Gumball had spent every waking moment in his lab. Fionna spent her time in the castle, Cake filling her in on the things that had happened in her life. She was very cross that no one had told her before this, but she felt as though her suffering was no where near anyone else's. Flame Prince spent his time with her, and keeping the calm between Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball, seeing as they weren't really used to getting along at the current time.

She watched the two boys, feeling weird. "Did we ever have sex?" She asked one afternoon while the tree of them sat alone in the lab. Both of them blushed, and Marshall grinned, his fangs growing, "All the time."

She blushed again as PG reprimanded Marshall. "Frequently, when we were first married," PG said still red in the face, "And over the years, one of us was always able to cultivate a relationship with you, but never both of us. I always seem to think Marshall ended up with you more, but in the end it was rather even. In the shorter life spans, neither of us got the opportunity, and most of the time it sucked when you rejected us."

"How does that work by the way? Do I grow from being a baby?" Fionna asked swinging her feet out. Marshall shook his head, looking at her saying,

"No, you revert to your 14 year old body, and you live out life like that. You age at a normal rate, but at 20 years old the changes stop happening. That's as far as we've managed to get. Stopping the appearance."

xxx

It took three weeks for Prince Gumball to make the potions for her. She felt odd around the two of them. She regretted not remembering. On the eve of her 18th birthday, Marshall, Gumball, and Flame Prince sat in Gumball's bed room, and Fionna sat on the bed. Gumball brought her the potion in a glass, carrying it with the utmost care, and setting it on the night stand. Flame Prince hugged her tightly, and stood,

"It's time for me to go." He said to her, and her grasped her hand tightly at her distressed face. "I'll be right outside, but this" he looked at Marshall and Gumball wasting for him to finish his goodbye, "is something I cannot be apart of." Fionna nodded and watched him leave.

Gumball sat on one side of the bed, and Marshall took the other side. Both grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek lightly. They looked miserable. She smiled and let go of Gumball's hand to drink the potion. She grinned weakly at them and chugged it quickly.

The boys watched her carefully, as she felt the potion burn through her body. She fell back on the bed and curled on her side. And then the pain started. She screamed suddenly, and Flame Prince rushed in, unbeknownst to Fionna. The three surrounded her, unsure of what to do, but their faces of concern turned to horror as over her heart a pool of blood began.

Soon after that, her throat ripped open, and Marshall recognized the fate of his angry out burst. They watched panicking, running around desperate for anything to stop every injury she had ever received from returning. It took no longer than two minutes for everything to return, and the boys fell to their knees screaming, as they realized she wasn't being reborn in her normal fashion.

"I'M SORRY!" Marshall yelled, on his knees crying, "I SAID I COULDN'T TAKE IT! I SAID I COULDN'T KEEP HAVING TO RE-TEACH YOU WHO I WAS, AND THAT I WAS TIRED OF WATCHING YOU FORGET ME!" He begged uselessly, pounding his fists to the ground, "But I didn't want you to leave me." PG fell next to him, and they sat crying.

"Boys."

Fionna's voice was soft and ragged. Tearful and angry they stumbled to her side, Flame Prince softly wiping away his own tears.

"You've done so much for me over the years." Fionna choked out reaching out a bruised and broken hand to touch them. "I'm sorry, both of you. Just promise me you'll get along." They shocks with tears before nodding, and she leaned up, giving each a kiss. "The way you suffered all this time for me." She said blinking back her own tears. "But you probably should have let me pass."

They blinked hard.

It wasn't hard before Fionna fell back, motionless for the first time in many years.

XxX

It was the 400th anniversary of Fionna's death. Marshall Lee straightened his black tie, looking in the full length mirror. Gumball approached behind him, holding two bouquets of flowers. Marshall sniffled and Gumball patted his back, possibly a little more forceful than he meant, seeing tears blur his own eyes. Both man held a bouquet, and straightened his back.

"It's time." Gumball said softly, and Marshall nodded, turning around. They walked out of the castle, and through the crowd of mourners to the spot in the garden surrounded by blue flowers. They morosely set down their flowers and bored their heads.

A loud bang and shattering sounded and they both jumped to see a giant ice shard hit the castle. "EVERYONE DOWN TO THE DUNGEONS FOR SAFETY!" Prince Gumball yelled, shooing the people of candy kingdom turning to Marshall, "Marshall, I need you too-" Marshall ripped off his jacket and floated in the air, swinging his axe bass around. "I know."

With the citizens safely hiding in the dungeons, Gumball jogged up the stairs, Flame Prince right behind him. They walked into the main room where Marshall was dodging ice shards.

No one saw her.

Fionna stood in the corner, her ghost body half sunk into the wall. She looked at them. How she had missed them. She smiled, wouldn't be too much longer now. Marshall got struck by and ice shard in the leg and she winced. The Ice Queen appeared, cackling gleefully as Gumuball held up his hands and tried to reason with her.

Fionna saw it dash just then. The demon darted through one of the ice crystals and she drew her sword. Marshall yelled when he saw it and even the Ice Queen hadn't expected it. She was waiting or the perfect time but when she saw Marshall thrown back she charged. He lay on the ground and Gumball yelled out to him. Marshall saw the blade coming right for him but it stopped mid air.

He backed away and the four watch the demon get it butt kicked by nothing, but then they heard her voice. "You should have let me die way back when boys!"

"Fionna?!" Marshall and Gumball yelled. She chuckled still fighting.

"I was doomed by a demon, to live the number of years I lived in life, in something, well, close to purgatory, until I could return for good!" She swung her blade up, missing by an inch and she sighed frustratedly. "At least I had, all the memories of us!" she yelled laughing happily and chased the demon, pausing as she got kicked in the gut.

"I don't understand." Gumball yelled out to her looking around the empty room, "How can you return?"

"By taking the life, of the demon that took, ME!" She yelled swinging her blade in. The giant demon head rolled to there feet and they heard her gasp. First they saw the ghost of her, slowly floating closer to the ground, her face becoming more solid, clothes darkening.

She turned and sighed, the biggest smile ever on her face. "Boys." she pulled them into a hug as her form finalized. "I waited so long to see you."

Marshall and Gumball cried into her shoulder, and FP wrapped them all up in his warm arms. They released her and she felt a tape on her shoulder, and the boys hissed. She turned to the Ice queen who looked close to tears. "It's not fun without you stopping me." she said a little bitterly, "Make these boys happy so I can steal them from you." She said to Fionna smiling slightly, before running off into the night.

"Fionna?" Gumball and Marshall said together and she looked at them, smiling, her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, I missed you too."

The End


End file.
